Bettgeflüster
by Valinja
Summary: (Zusammenarbeit von Galadriel23 und mir)... Ein Abend im Bett mit Aragorn, Arwen und allerlei Kosenamen ;-) ... Please R & R!


Disclaimer: Nein, uns gehört nichts von alle dem... :)

Anmerkungen: Weil Galadriel23 und ich heute ein wenig Kreativität übrig hatten, haben wir aus Jux und Dollerei das hier geschrieben. Hoffentlich macht es soviel Spaß beim Lesen, wie es uns beim schreiben gemacht hat ;)

~~~

Bettgeflüster 

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, als Aragorn müde in sein weiches Bett sank. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, seine Stiefel auszuziehen oder sich der Tunika zu entledigen, die er trug, sondern rollte sich einfach nur seitlich zusammen und ließ sein königliches Haupt in die weichen Kissen sinken. Ruhe - endlich! 

"Ehm Schatz", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm, doch Aragorn reagierte nur mit einem erschöpften "hmm?"

„Schatz?", sagte die Stimme wieder und Aragorn schlug die Augen auf. Wie war das noch mit der Ruhe gewesen? 

„Was ist denn?", gab er zurück und klang dabei gereizter als beabsichtigt. Dann blickte er in die Augen seiner Gemahlin, die neben ihm lag und war schlagartig wieder hellwach. Denn Arwen funkelte ihn mehr als wütend an. 

„Habe ich dir nicht schon mal gesagt, DASS DU NICHT MIT SCHMUTZIGEN STIEFELN INS BETT KOMMEN SOLLST?" Aragorn zuckte zusammen, was kein Wunder war bei dem beachtlichen Stimmvolumen was Arwen entwickeln konnte.

"Es ist nur... ich war... ich war so müde und... ja da dachte ich..." stammelte der stolze König Gondors und setzte sich in dem Bett auf, um die Stiefel auszuziehen. Als er sie neben den Nachttisch gestellt hatte, legte er sich wieder hin und schaute etwas schuldbewusst zu seiner Gattin. "Du weißt doch, was das für ein harter Tag für mich war."

„Harter Tag?", fragte Arwen. „Und ich hatte etwa keinen? Morgens früh aufstehen, weil du sonst nicht aus dem Bett kommst - du Morgenmuffel!!! - dann zwei Stunden vor dem Bad zu bringen, weil du dich unbedingt schick machen willst, weil Legolas mal wieder vorbei kommt, und mich nicht rein lässt. Und das war erst DER ANFANG!!!" Arwen war sichtlich aufgebracht. „Und dann kommst du abends mit deinen dreckigen Stiefeln herein? - Ich möchte nicht wissen, wo ihr euch rumgetrieben habt - und versaust mir damit die teuere Bettdecke und ich soll nicht wütend sein????"

Aragorn wurde auf seiner Seite des Bettes immer kleiner und zog bei jedem aufgebrachten Wort von Arwen die Decke höher über sich, als könnte sie ihn vor der wütenden Königin schützen. 

"Aber, aber... wegen Legolas habe ich mich nicht schick gemacht. Ich wollte nur mal ausgiebiger Baden, weil Legolas sagte, er könnte mich immer kommen riechen."

„Was auch kein Wunder ist, dein Lieblingshobby ist ja anscheinend SCHLAMMBADEN!" Aragorns Gattin gab ein Schnaufen von sich. 

„Und selbst jetzt bist du nicht sauber!", setzte sie dann ihre Schimpftirade fort. „Meinst du, ich lass dich so in MEINEM Bett schlafen?" 

„Es ist auch meins", wagte Aragorn zu erwidern, was er besser nicht getan hätte. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Gondor um einen König ärmer gewesen.

Aragorn zuckte wieder zusammen und gab einen Ton von sich, der fast wie ein Wimmern klang. 

"Aber jetzt lass uns lieber schlafen und nicht streiten, mein süßes Sahneschnäuzchen", schlug Aragorn beschwichtigend vor, doch Arwen funkelte ihn nur erneut an. 

"Nenn mich nicht so! Ich kann diesen Kosenamen nicht leiden, das sagte ich dir schon mal. Und außerdem willst du immer nur schlafen, schlafen, schlafen, schlafen! Nie willst du mal kuscheln!"

„Kuscheln?", fragte Aragorn entrüstet. „Ich bin doch kein verweichlichtes Mädchen!" Der Laut der daraufhin von Arwen zu hören war, lag irgendwo zwischen einem Seufzer und einem SEHR wütenden Schnauben. 

„Verweichlicht? Behauptet mein Mann da gerade ich sei VERWEICHLICHT?" 

Diesmal hatte sich Aragorns Gemahlin selbst übertroffen. Wahrscheinlich hatte diesmal ganz Minas Tirith zugehört - und Legolas vielleicht auch, sein Gemach war schließlich nicht weit weg. Aragorn wollte nicht daran denken.

"Nein äähh... ich meinte nur... äähh." Wie sollte Aragorn sich aus dieser Misere wieder heraus manövrieren. Er wünschte sich, Legolas würde jetzt anklopfen. Schließlich war er für Ablenkungen gut. 

"Ich meinte nur ich mag das Wort 'kuscheln' nicht", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und nein, natürlich bist du nicht verweichlicht, mein Schnubbelschnütchen."

Großer Fehler! Arwens Alarmglocken begannen wiederum zu schrillen. 

„Schnubbelschnütchen? Ich geb dir gleich ein Schnubbelschnütchen! Sag das von mir aus zu Legolas, aber nicht  zu mir! Hast du gehört? Nicht zu mir! Oder ich nenne dich demnächst mein kleiner gerippter Gerippefisch!" Aragorn riss die Augen auf. Nein, das wollte er nicht. Wie kam Arwen bloß auf so ein Wort?

"Aber, aber... warum sollte ich das denn zu Legolas sagen?" fragte Aragorn verdutzt. Nun gut, er verbrachte recht viel Zeit mit dem blonden Elben und musste zugeben, dass er seine Gegenwart sehr genoss. Immerhin war Legolas ruhig und gelassen, ausgeglichen und sanftmütig, nicht so aufbrausend und unberechenbar wie Arwen zugegeben, er war auch nicht so intelligent wie sie. 

"Und was ist überhaupt ein gerippter Gerippefisch?"

„Der kleine gerippte Gerippefisch ist das Logo deines Küchenchefs, hast du das noch nie gesehen?" fragte Arwen zuckersüß. „Was glaubst du warum es dauernd Fisch zum Essen gibt?" Seine Gattin machte eine kurze Pause. „Und was Legolas betrifft. Legolas hier, Legolas da. Du verbringst mit ihm mehr Zeit als mit mir! Warum hast du nicht IHN geheiratet?"

Aragorn führte seine Hand zum Kinn und grübelte kurz. 

"Hmm, nun, gute Frage. Ehen dieser Art sind in Gondor nicht erlaubt." Plötzlich heiterten sich seine Züge auf. "Aber das könnte man ja ändern lassen. Ich bin ja jetzt König. Ich mache die Gesetze!"

Arwen sah ihn an, wie vom Donner getroffen. Misstrauen lag in ihren Augen. 

„Wie bitte? Sag mir nicht, dass du schon eine Affäre mit ihm hast? Sag mir nicht , dass du mich schon betrügst!!!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen schrillen Ton angenommen.

Aragorn blickte sie mit geweiteten Augen an. 

"Nein, aber natürlich nicht! Ich meinte doch nur, dass dies für andere von Nutzen wäre. Aber ich würde dich doch nie betrügen, mein kleiner..." er überlegte kurz, welches Kosewort Arwen nicht zur Weißglut treiben würde. "Mäusepups."

Leider lag er mal wieder so weit daneben, wie Valinor von Mittelerde entfernt war. Er hatte wirklich ein bemerkenswertes Talent Arwen zur Weißglut zu bringen. Diese überlegte gerade wie viel wohl ein Psychiater kosten würde. Ihre Nerven waren stark angeknackst. 

„Mäusepups? Bewegen wir uns jetzt nur noch in der Fäkaliensprache?", sagte sie und versuchte leise „Eins, ... zwei, ... drei..." zu zählen.

Aragorn blickte verwirrt um sich. 

"Eins, zwei, drei, und dann?" fragte er verdattert. Und Mäusepups war wohl auch nicht die richtige Wahl gewesen. Wie er es machte, machte er es verkehrt. Er fragte sich, ob Arwen es ihm abnehmen würde, wenn er ein Schweigegelübde ablegen würde. Immerhin könnte er dann nichts Falsches mehr sagen.

Arwen verlor ein weiteres Mal die Selbstbeherrschung. Das war mittlerweile keine Ausnahme mehr. Die Bewohner von Minas Tirith waren es gewöhnt, dass aus dem Könighauses des Öfteren laute, wütende Stimmen erklangen. 

„Eins, zwei, drei UND DAS! Mäusepups! Bedeute ich dir GAR NICHTS MEHR? Ich sollte mir wirklich überlegen die SCHEIDUNG EINZUREICHEN! Vielleicht sollte ich ja zu Daddy zurückgehen!!"

Aragorn schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. 

"Nein, mein Primelchen, Scheidungen sind in Gondor ebenfalls nicht erlaubt. Du könntest mich höchstens verlassen, wärest dann aber geächtet, oder du wartest bis unsere Ehe auf üblichem Weg geschieden wird, nämlich wenn einer von uns stirbt. Aber soweit wollen wir es ja nicht kommen lassen, oder, Hasenschwänzchen?"

Aragorns Gattin war kurz vor dem Durchdrehen. Oder genau genommen war sie es schon. 

„Primelchen? Bin ich eine Mauerblume? Willst du das behaupten? Oder bin ich jetzt zum Abschuss freigegeben als Hasenschwänzchen! Benutz endlich dein Gehirn ARAGORN! Und ich lass mich scheiden, wenn ich es WILL! Zur Not schwimm ich nach Valinor um von hier wegzukommen!!"

Aragorn zuckte wieder zusammen und schluckte einmal schwer, als er sich begann Sorgen zu machen, dass Arwen es mit der Scheidung wirklich ernst meinen könnte. 

"Aber das machst du doch nicht wirklich, oder, mein Knautschwölkchen. Und natürlich bist du keine Mauerblume, vielmehr bist du eine wunderschöne Rose..." Mit spitzen Dornen, dachte sich Aragorn. "Wollen wir vielleicht doch ein bisschen..." er schluckte wieder. "Kuscheln, Lustmörchelchen?"

„Knautschwölkchen", schnaubte Arwen. „Hab ich etwa schon so viele Falten? Ich sag dir DU bezahlst mir den Schönheitschirurgen. Aber ich will zu dem, bei dem auch schon Legolas war! Aber nenn mich nie wieder Lustmörchelchen! Und nein, ich will JETZT NICHT MEHR kuscheln!"

"Aber Legolas war doch nie beim Schönheitschirurgen. Er ist von Natur aus so hübsch. Und auch du brauchst keinen", sagte Aragorn schließlich und versuchte, seine Gattin zu beruhigen. "Du hast keine Falten. Komm doch her in meine Arme, du Knutschkugel", sagte der König von Gondor und breitete einladend seine Arme aus.

Doch anstatt seine Gattin in seinen Armen vorzufinden, bekam er einen Schlag gegen die Brust. 

„Bin ich ein Sandsack?" fragte er verdutzt. „Nein, genauso wenig wie ich deine Knutschkugel bin, aber vielleicht sollte ich mal darüber nachdenken, dich als einen zu BENUTZEN! Und von wegen Legolas war nie beim Schönheitschirurgen. Wo lässt er sich sonst seine ganzen Pickel entfernen?"

"Beim Kosmetiker natürlich!" gab Aragorn zurück. "Das ist doch keine Operation." Er rieb sich etwas schmollend die Brust, denn Arwens spitze Finger hatten eine schmerzende Stelle hinterlassen. 

"Wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen, mein Traumprinz?... ähh... ich meinte Kuschelheld... nein warte... Stinkbär???" Aragorn blickte seine Gattin ängstlich an. Die letzten drei Koseworte hatte er so nicht sagen wollen. Er machte eine geistige Notiz, Faramir in seinen fürstlichen Hintern zu treten, dass er ihm zum Geburtstag ein Buch mit Kosenamen geschenkt hatte.

„Dann bezahlst du mir eben den Kosmetiker? Wer ist es?", keifte Arwen ihren Gatten an. „Und seit wann bin ich eigentlich männlichen Geschlechtes? Sagst du Traumprinz, Kuschelheld und Stinkbär etwa zu Legolas? Ich wusste es doch!" Arwen hob theatralisch die Hände in die Höhe. „Mein Mann hat keinen Funken Anstand im Leib. Betrügt seine Gattin mit seinem besten Freund und bezahlt ihr nicht mal den Kosmetiker! ICH WILL NACH VALINOR!"

"Aber, aber, Honigschneckchen." Juhuu! Gegen den Begriff konnte sie nichts haben. "Es ist alles nicht so wie du denkst. Ich habe nichts mit Legolas, so glaub mir doch. Und ich würde dir ja den Kosmetiker bezahlen, wenn du sowas nötig hättest, aber das tust du nicht, Schnuppensternchen. Und an allem ist sowieso nur Faramir Schuld!"

„Ich verbiete dir das Honigschnecken!", sagte Arwen bestimmt. „Ihr Männer seit doch alle gleich. Meint nie das was ihr sagt! Und warum überhaupt sollte ich dir glauben? So oft wie Legolas und du zusammen seid? Und wie war das an dem Tag, an dem wir in Minas Tirith ankamen? Du hast Legolas einen Blick zugeworfen, als wäre ER deine BRAUT! Schieb doch nicht dauernd Faramir die Schuld in die Schuhe. Was hat er dir getan?" Arwen begann zu schluchzen. 

„Ich bedeute dir rein gar nichts!"

Aragorn wollte schon beschwichtigend einen Arm um seine Gemahlin legen, kniff dann aber doch den Schwanz ein. Wenn Arwen wütend war, konnte sie handgreiflich werden, und Aragorn fürchtete um seine edelsten Teile. 

"Aber, Schnuckelm...." er stockte und entschied sich dann, vorerst keine neuen Koseworte mehr zu benutzen. 

"Legolas sah nun mal echt hübsch aus an dem Tag, aber das heißt nicht, dass da was zwischen uns ist. Du bist und bleibst die einzige für mich, mein... äääh... Elbchen. Und Faramir ist Schuld, weil er mir dieses bescheuerte Buch mit den Kosenamen gegeben hat. Er sagte, ihr Frauen seid ganz wild darauf, wenn man euch schöne Namen gibt."

„Erstens, VERNIEDLICHE DEN NAMEN MEINES VOLKESE NICHT! Und gib Faramir nicht die Schuld. Bin ich Eowyn? Kein Wunder wenn die darauf steht, aber musst du direkt von ihr auf mich schließen? Oder hattest du mir ihr auch etwas??? Und das du und Legolas euch dauernd anschmachtet sieht doch ein Blinder mit KRÜCKSTOCK!!!" Arwens Stimme nahm wieder ihre alte Kraft an. In Gedanken überschlug sie, ob es groß auffallen würde, wenn der König morgen nicht mehr da wäre. Sie sah sich schon beim Strafprozess dem Richter die Kosenamen vorzählen die Aragorn ihr gegeben hatte und in ihren Gedanken sagte der Richter: „Freigesprochen, ich hätte ihn schon bei Mäusepups aus dem Fenster geworfen." Arwen nickte befriedigt... Ja, so war es besser.

"Nein du bist nicht Eowyn", sagte Aragorn schnell. Eowyn war soweit er wusste nicht so temperamentvoll. Sicher, sie hatte den Hexenkönig von Angmar besiegt, aber nichts und niemand kam den Schrecken gleich, die Aragorn jetzt durchlitt. Kurz überlegte er, ob er damals nicht vielleicht doch mit Eowyn hätte zusammen kommen sollen, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er Arwen doch über alles liebte... Nur warum eigentlich? 

"Und wegen Legolas... ääh, nun... vielleicht schmachtete er mich an, aber ich doch nicht ihn." Er machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte dann laut. 

"Also wie soll ich dich denn nennen? Was gefällt dir?"

Arwen sah in überrascht an. Eine Kehrtwende! Ihr Gatte überraschte sie doch immer wieder. 

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?", fragte sie. „Früher hast du mich immer Abendstern genannt!" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Aragorn verschwieg lieber, dass Elrond ihm diesen Kosenamen zugeflüstert hatte. 

„Und was Legolas betrifft, nun ich sollte dir glauben." Schon schmiegte sich seine Gattin an ihn. Aragorn seufzte. So schnell wie Arwen konnte keiner seine Meinung ändern. Sie schaffte es in Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

Noch etwas zögernd legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. 

"Na schön, dann nenn ich dich so, mein Abendstern", sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Dann kam ihm eine Idee und ein verschmitztes Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen. "Wollen wir vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen kuscheln?"

Arwen gab ein Seufzen von sich, doch diesmal ohne andere begleitende Geräusche. 

„Aber gerne mein Schatzimausibumsibärle", sagte sie und drückte ihrem Gatten einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor dieser auf die Idee kam etwas zu diesem Kosewort zu sagen.

~~~

Bitte reviewt! Wir würden gerne wissen, was ihr davon haltet ;)


End file.
